Undertoad
For more about this AU, Enter this link Undertoad 'is an alternate universe created by Reddit user "lucaspucassix", AKA "LucasPucas". It is a crossover AU combining UnderTale with the ''Super Mario ''universe. It uses the sprite-comic format, and follows a fallen Toad's journey through the Underground, meeting some familiar faces along the way. About the AU As stated above, UnderToad is a crossover AU with the ''Super Mario series of games. The player character is a Toad, who just fell from Mt. Corona. Characters '''Toad * The unnamed Toad is the protagonist of UnderToad. While they have no spoken dialogue, they do show personality through their body language and actions. They have been shown to be very playful and teasing, but also compassionate during serious situations, as shown when they try to comfort Luigi after he breaks down in tears. * Their mushroom head is actually a hat, and under it contains a large lock of hair that reaches the ground Fiery the Flower * The first character encountered is Fiery the Flower, an evil fire flower who isn't what they seem. He is first seen trying to lure the Toad in with a friendly facade, and "happiness coins", but quickly shows his true, evil nature. Kammy Koopa * Kammy Koopa, Bowser's right-hand assistant from Paper Mario and Paper Mario: The Thousand Year Door, watches over the nameless Toad for the Ruins arc. * She is shown to be very cold at first, but becomes warmer to Toad as the arc progresses. * She cooks Toad a piece of Shroom Cake. Napstaboo * Napstaboo is a shy Boo encountered in the Ruins arc, who just wants to be left alone. Donkey Kong * Donkey Kong owns a banana shop in the Ruins in order to make a profit. Mario * Mario is the first character encountered in the cool, cool Forest arc. He is a lot more mellow than his game persona and seems to take more after the incarnation of Mario seen in the likes of the Super Mario Bros Super Show. * Compared to Luigi, he doesn't care much about capturing Toads. * He helps you out throughout Snowdin, such as scaring off Jr. Troopa and giving you the Happy Heart badge. * In Chapter 15, Mario adds a Badge option to Toad's menu by jumping into it and plastering it on. Luigi * Luigi, Mario's younger brother, is the second character encountered in the Snowdin arc. He dons his Mr. L outfit from Super Paper Mario ''for reasons yet unknown. ** He wants to capture a Toad to get into the Royal Guard so he can finally be paid attention to. He is the main obstacle throughout Cool, Cool Forest, setting up puzzles and schemes, and even attacking with his own Brobot, to capture the Toad. They always backfire. ** Apparently, all of Brobot's buttons are green. ** Luigi is known as the best poker player in all of Sherborough, according to a local Doogan. ** Luigi never actually wanted to capture Toad. He comes to realize this during his fight at the top of the Challenge Cliff, where he breaks down at the realization of his past actions. '''Parakarry' * Parakarry, the mailkoopa partner from Paper Mario, is the first miniboss fought in Cool, Cool Forest. He is encountered in a dark cave trying to find a lost letter, when he attacks Toad out of fear. * His catchphrase changes on the daily. His most recent one is "It's mail time, dude!" much to the dismay of Mario. * Apparently, during Poker games, he doesn't even view his cards. The Koopa Bros. * The Koopa Bros. from Paper Mario ''are the second minibosses fought in Cool, Cool Forest. They attack in two stacked formations, and must be defeated by knocking down their formation with precise snowball throwing. * The Koopa Bros. reappear again in Chapter 17 where they use their "Penalty Kick Formation" to barrage Toad with shells. They then switch to their shell tower formation from ''Paper Mario. Jr. Troopa * Jr. Troopa, the mischievous Koopa kid from Paper Mario, is the third boss fought in Cool, Cool Forest. He is encountered when he attacks Toad for "stepping on his playground". He runs off when Mario comes to Toad's assistance, offering to "fix Troopa for ya". * Jr. Troopa returns in Chapter 17, now sporting his trusty magic wand. He launches a barrage of spiked balls and magic projectiles at Toad as they climb the mountain, ending up injured by one of the spiked balls himself. * He has given Mario and Toad the nicknames of "Dweebus" and "Dweebus Junior, son of Dweebus" respectively. Petey Piranha * Petey Piranha is the fourth and final miniboss fought in Cool, Cool Forest. After Toad is launched out of the secret platforming segment, they land in front of a sleeping Petey Piranha, who awakens in a fit of rage and attacks. * Despite Petey fighting Toad for waking him up, he doesn't actually want to hurt Toad, as seen in Chapter 17. Kooper * Kooper from Paper Mario runs Sherborough's shop, encountered in Chapter 15. He sells four different items, but tells Toad that he gradually gets more stock whenever he finds "cool stuff", and offers his phone number. * Kooper apparently advertises his shop very aggressively, suggested by the giant stack of advertisements inside the Mario Bros' house. Pauline * Pauline is the mayor of Sherborough. She's currently on a "business trip". Daisy * Daisy, princess of Sarasaland, is head of the Royal Guard. They remain in contact with Luigi. Not much is known because she hasn't been encountered yet. Peach * Peach, princess of the Mushroom Kingdom, is implied to be some sort of scientist. Not much is known because she hasn't been encountered yet. * According to Mario, Peach no longer retains her status of "Princess". Bowser * Bowser, king of the Koopa Kingdom, is now king of Mt. Corona. Kammy and Bowser have drifted apart for reasons yet unknown. Bowser Jr. * Bowser Jr is Bowser's son. Shruby * Not much is known about Shruby (yet) at this point except that they are the "true name" and were the first one to fall in Mt Corona. Notable Changes General Changes * The RUINS are now blue, to match the popular color scheme of the Underground levels from Mario games. * Jumping is a new mechanic added, for solving puzzles by breaking blocks, or, shown in Part 12, for secret platforming segments. * Badges are a new mechanic added, similar to how they work in the Paper Mario games. Character Changes * Flowey is replaced with "Fiery the Flower", a fire flower who isn't as friendly as they seem. * Toriel is replaced with Kammy Koopa, Bowser's right-hand assistant from Paper Mario and Paper Mario: The Thousand Year Door. * Napstablook is replaced with a Boo of similar nature, named Napstaboo. * Sans is replaced with Mario, everyone's favorite plumber. He's more laid back than usual, and doesn't care much about capturing Toads. He helps you out throughout Snowdin, such as scaring off Jr. Troopa and giving you the Happy Heart badge. * Papyrus is replaced with Luigi, Mario's younger brother, who dons his Mr. L outfit from Super Paper Mario. He wants to capture a Toad to get into the Royal Guard so he can finally be paid attention to. He is the main obstacle throughout Snowdin, setting up puzzles and schemes to capture the Toad. They always backfire. * Undyne is replaced with Daisy, the hot headed now ex-princess of Sarasaland. She is captain of the Royal Guard. * Alphys is replaced with Peach, ex-princess of the Mushroom Kingdom. She is the Royal Scientist for reasons not yet known. * Asgore is replaced with Bowser, king of the Koopa Kingdom, and now king of the Underground. * Asriel is replaced with Bowser Jr, Bowser's son. He is stuck as Fiery the Flower for reasons yet not known. * Muffet is replaced with Donkey Kong, who sells bananas to make a fortune in the RUINS. * Jr. Troopa, the mischievous koopa kid from Paper Mario, is a boss fight in Snowdin. Don't step on his playground. * Parakarry, the mailkoopa partner from Paper Mario, is also a boss fight in Snowdin. * Kooper is Mario's partner from the *Paper Mario*. He is the Shop keeper in Sherborough (this au's Snowdin town). * The true name of Chara has been replaced with "Shruby". Everyone thinks that Shroob is Chara because the name is Shruby which sounds very familiar to the name Shroob, although it is not confirmed. Trivia * It is not yet known who replaces Mettaton, but the creator, LucasPucas, has stated multiple times that the Mettaton replacement is not Waluigi, due to large amounts of people trying to pass off Waluigi being Mettaton as canon. Category:Crossovers Category:AUs Category:Mario crossovers